


World's Finest's hearts

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at character study through city symbolism, Batman and Superman love their cities, Gen, also the author discovered while posting this that there was an actual ship tag metropolis/gotham, and now she is both very disturbed and amused, and they give everything to them, warning for mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: When is a hero a city ?





	World's Finest's hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN SUCH AN INTERNET FAILURE LATELY, not only did I forgot to post this one here but I also have been the absolute worst at replying to you all's comments and i'm so damn sorry ;__; But I'm back now and hopefully I will manage to answer everyone asap ♥ In the meanwhile, here have a Bats and a Supes with badly drawn anatomical hearts !

  
  
_When is a hero a city ?_   
  
  
  
  
**-**   
**Japanese ink, watercolors, copic markers and white gouache on watercolor paper**   
  
  
  
**_Please do not steal or repost without permission!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> That one is the most complex piece I have done in a long, long while and it was actually a lot of fun, even if exhausting. Hope you enjoyed !! :)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art and DC related content !!


End file.
